


Before we fall!

by FanaTica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boys In Love, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pampering, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Rimming, Soulmates, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaTica/pseuds/FanaTica
Summary: Prime Alphas and Omegas need each other, Mickey and Ian have been kept apart.Time is running out for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read it is a little darker fic with Trigger warning of past abuse. ALSO OMEGAVERSE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ FFS!
> 
> Thank you Joo❤️ for being my Beta.

 

 

Mickey woke up in a hospital bed, bruised up and aching all over his body. It took a while for him to open his eyes. Still feeling the after effects of all the heavy sedatives.

As he started to fully wake up he felt someone grab his hand. He was too weak to try to resist but his heartbeat started raising.

"Calm down," the voice said.

"You do understand English, don't you?”

He tries to answer but his throat is raw from all the screaming. He nods instead and tries to figure out why a blonde woman is speaking to him in English in a Ukrainian hospital.

He falls asleep wondering, but the woman settles once again at a chair in the corner and awaits Mickey's recovery so she can continue her questions.

 

**************************************

 

Ian is frantic, he can't seem to settle his thoughts. They run around more and more nowadays, and when he tries to capture them he fails.

He knows this, this symptoms of a manic and ADHD all thrown together. Soon comes the crash and he's helpless against it. Days of brooding follow so he tries to squeeze in everything he wants to accomplish now.

He feels Fiona’s cools hands against his face.

"Calm down little brother, take a deep breath."

"It's getting worse Fi, I know it, but I can't find the one."

Fiona looks at him sadly. Lip looks up from the kitchen table and asks.

"What about that clinic you visit when you get the ruts, aren't they helping."

Ian sighs.

"Last three I’ve been sedated, I'm twenty now. Just a couple of years left then I'm insane. Curse of being a Prime..."

Prime Alphas were smarter, stronger, bigger, but quickly lost the mental abilities to stay sane if they didn't find their Omega. They were as rare as Omegas. The world consisted of Alphas and betas.

Occasionally a Prime was born and an Omega to match. Trick was they could be born in different nations across the world. In the modern-day governments tried to help each other find matching couples.

The scent had to be right, gender not so much. But male Omegas, they were the rarest kind. Mother nature had taken pity and made it possible for them to be impregnated.

All Omegas could get pregnant from Alphas or Betas, but to continue living just like the Primes they longed for their true mate and often died of sorrow before they were 28.

The heats were worst for unmated Omegas. A heat with their mated one often went on for three days or four. When unmated their state could go one for a week.

Ruts for Prime Alphas came once a year just like normal Alphas but unlike them they could knot their Omegas. When Primes did not have a mate during their ruts clinics were starting to sedate them because they could get very aggressive.

 

****************************

 

Mickey wakes up again and the lady is still there. He takes comfort in this. She seems nice. She sings him a lullaby in some other language, and he blinks slowly at her and doesn't fight the drowsiness.

Third time he wakes up he doesn't feel so sluggish. He even attempts to sit up and is helped by the lady once again. She then gives him a cup with a straw and says.

"Drink some water. Maybe you could try to talk this time."

After taking some sips he tried to voice his concern.

He made his brain think in English and asked, "Who are you? I thought I was in Odessa..."

"Well my name is Inger and I'm from the International Omega Association-"

Mickey interrupts her, "But you're not an Omega..."

Inger smiles, "No I'm not, but as long as I can remember I always had a fascination with the Omegas. And I made it my life’s goal to keep Omegas safe."

"Safe?" That leaves a bitter taste in Mickey's mouth.

He and his sister were barely making it with their abusive father.

His mother never found her soulmate and perished in the hands of Terry Milkovich. She wasn't one of those Omegas that was kept safe.

And when he and Mandy presented as Omegas at the age of 16 his father only cared about profit. To exploit their heats.

When it became difficult to sell them out in US, he took them away to Ukraine. There in the corrupted state it was much easier to get away with it.

All the human trafficking made it almost impossible to stop the selling of Omegas and willing Alphas and Betas to savor their heats. Unrestrained sexual abusive.

Hell, they were even begging for it. Everything that Omegas stand for made him sick. Luckily his sister had found her soulmate and was whisked away. He gave himself up, so she could get away and every year after he hoped she was doing ok.

Inger reaches over and takes his hand.

"Mickey, or do you prefer Mikhailo?"

"Mickey!"

"Yes, well, with your permission I will like to take you to my homeland and start your recovery. I have also taken the liberty to inform my association that there is an older unmated Omega. They have in turn reached out to see if we can find an Alpha that becomes you."

Mickey sits up straighter and panics.

"I don't want any Alpha, no fucking way!"

"Mickey," Inger pats his hand reassuringly, “you will die if you're not mated soon."

"Your body is shutting down, too much mistreatment. You need to be taken care of, pampered, loved like an Omega should."

Mickey feels tired again. So so tired. If someone could take care of him it would be great but he's a Milkovich, doomed from the start!

Inger makes the arrangements, she lies that she has Mickey's consent. But she will not let him die, she has it on good authority from her colleague in Chicago that there is a Prime that is sadly losing his footing not being able to find his soulmate.

And isn't that where Mickey was born?

 

************************************

 

Ian has an envelope in his trembling fingers. It can't be. Has the clinic found someone for him? His mind twitches and suddenly it's not the clinic it some other government after him and his status of Prime.

He gets a manic smile and wants to set this letter on fire, then suddenly cool fingers are pressed to his forehead and Fiona swims into view.

"Did you get a letter from the clinic?"

Ian comes back to himself and tries to concentrate on the letter.

"Yeah, I'm gonna open it now...

He reads and re-reads the letter at least five times. The swab with the Omegas scent lies in its protective plastic tube. He is supposed to open it, take a sniff, and let them know if the scent matches.

According to the letter the Omega has already approved of him and now it's up to him.

He locks himself inside the bathroom and quickly opens the tube, he carefully plucks the swab up and tries to take shallow breaths in case it doesn't smell good.

What hits him is a luxurious smell of apples and sunshine. He can't get enough and finds himself rubbing the swab all over his face.

Lip's banging on the door asking, "hey! heeeey, was it any good?"

Ian rips open the door and yells out.

"I’m packing, I'm going to fucking Sweden to meet my soulmate!"

 

**************************

 

When Mickey gets the swab, he doesn't want it. He wants to throw it out the fucking window and lay down to die. He's been through so much shit. His body is giving up.

Inger nags at him until he puts it up and inhales. What happens next surprises everyone. Mickey starts crying, and Inger is quick to take the swab away.

"No!” cries Mickey “Give it back"

"Darling, why...you're crying."

"Feels safe, feels safe for the first time!"

Inger hugs him and rocks him back and forth.

"I will get him to you as soon as possible my dear."

 

 


	2. The first meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time they see each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE!
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos, then you know you're doing it right!

 

 

Ian sits on the plane, nervously fidgeting in his first-class seat. First time he flies and the I.O.A payed for everything. Including his stay in Gothenburg, where Mickey (that was the Omegas name, or rather Mikhailo, but preferred Mickey) was staying at some fancy hospital specialized in Omega treatments.

He was malnourished at 25, he had cuts and bruises and an abusive past. Inger who had called him as soon as he said he was going, told him all this. She e-mailed a file and asked him to read it before he met up with Mickey.

The Alpha in him would respond with aggression to anybody as soon as he was in Mickey proximity. The Alpha would protect his Omega, and maybe scare Mickey with this behavior.

She thought it would be wise to give Ian a head start on the kind of life the Omega was exposed to.

Mickey had asked for a suppressant as soon he was well enough to take them. He feared his heats and refused to let anybody check his nether regions.

A well-placed “fuck you” and a middle finger for every one of the doctors that tried. Inger said he even had picked up the Swedish way of saying it and chuckled.

"He is a handful I tell you. But he grows on you. He needs his Alpha now, and I think it would do you much good to take care of him."

And yes, Ian ached and longed for his Omega. The flight was long, and he fell asleep after indulging in a glass of Champagne while thinking of the goodbyes of the Gallagher’s.

Fiona, Lip, Carl, Debbie and Liam all waving to him and catcalling. It was a good memory, better than the one of Frank stumbling in and calling him his only Prime and crying then begging for money.

But the last thought was one of the picture of Mickey he received. Of jet black hair and blue eyes that looked so sad. I'm coming he thought, I'm coming Mickey.

 

****************************************

 

Mickey's scowl was permanent. He felt weak, but nobody was to touch him.

"What did I say?"

The doctor in question answered with a slight accent.

"Mickey, we must look at you."

"You're fucking looking at me now, take a picture and get the hell away!"

Inger tried her best once again.

"Mickey, they just want to see that everything is healing well. You were badly injured..."

Mickey's eyes welled up. Yeah, he knew Terry had fucked him up, dear ole daddy had finally found his hiding place and wanted his priced Omega to come back and earn him money.

He been hiding for two years in the streets of Ukraine heading towards Odessa. Stealing suppressants, food and clothes just living day to day. When Terry found him, he had promised himself that he wouldn’t be taken again.

He had held that promise but his body was broken. Too many years fighting back the hole in his soul after his Alpha. Mickey had passed out during the beating Terry was giving him. He didn't want to think of the things that could had happen.

At least when he was in heat he was producing slick, taking away most off the burning pain. But he didn't want to know if he had been taken against his will by one off Terry's goons. Ignorance is bliss sometimes.

More people were crowding in his room, he couldn't understand what was being said in Swedish, but he saw a needle. They were going to sedate him. No fucking way!

He got up from his hospital bed and had his back against the wall. His eyes frantically trying to see if there was something he could use as a weapon.

"Speak fucking English!" he screamed out and took hold of the tray spilling the food everywhere. Wasn't there a knife there?

Inger was arguing with the Doctors trying to make them step back, but the Betas words didn't get through to the two Alpha doctors and nurses who were pushing toward Mickey.

"Get the hell out", a masculine voice shouts out.

"Interpret that out in all the languages that you can, get them the fuck out of here!"

 

*****************************************

 

Ian was talking to his interpreter, a young Beta who was smiling for ear to ear from the romantics of this meeting.

When they rounded the corner of the hospital he saw several nurses running for the room in the far back. He could hear yelling and walked a little faster sensing something was off.

The beta followed him until he saw what the commotion was about. His Omega, the name on the patient tag outside read Mickey Milkovich.

"Speak fucking English!" someone said, and it was clear the voice was full of anguish. The room was full of Doctors and nurses, one civilian trying to push the doctors away. He could not quite see his Omega, so he used his Prime Alpha status and yelled out.

When the interpreter started rambling out in different languages Ian couldn't help himself and laughed out. He was going insane folks, one last hooray if he didn't get to his Omega, like, right now!

He didn't know he had said this out loud, but the personnel left quickly after the outburst. Finally, it was him and two Betas left.

One of them took his hand and he looked down at her.

"I'm Inger, I will leave you two alone and come back later."

Ian just nodded, and step inside the door, his interpreter was being led away by Inger, but he only had eyes for Mickey now.

 

*****************************************

 

His Alpha was a sight to behold standing tall at 1,86 (73 inches) with crimson hair, a defined jaw line, blazing green eyes and a body of a Greek god.

The Alpha had ordered everyone out and closed the door after giving his greetings to Inger. He relaxed his stance but didn't put away the knife.

Ian, that was his name. He didn't really know what to do, but he wasn't gonna take the first step. Ian stood in the middle of his hospital room looking around. Then those green eyes seemed to lock onto him and look him up and down.

It was like being undressed with those looks. He was wearing the hospitals standard issue clothing and suddenly felt self-conscious.

"So, here we are."

Mickey stood silently and looked at Ian. The Alpha tried again.

"Can you please put down the knife?"

This sprung Mickey into action and he threw the knife on the floor where it made a clattering sound. He awaited Ian's next step. The Alpha got closer, and then he was just out of reach.

"I... I want to, hmm…you are my…Argh this is difficult!"

Ian grabs his hair and yanks softly. How is he supposed to say this, I want to hug you, smell you, scent you mark you as mine...It's too much!

Mickey wants Ian, his Omega is screaming at him to launch himself into the safe arms of his Alpha. But Mickey can't, he's frozen to his spot.

Ian inhales and breathes in Mickey's smell. He can almost taste the cravings from the Omega, so he crowds the space of this small Omega with the piercing blue eyes and drags him to him.

He does it softly not wanting to scare him off. They hug, and something clicks inside both. This is it!

This is how it's supposed to feel. Ian wants to rub himself all over Mickey but tries so hard not to. He does seek the other one’s mouth and presses small kisses to it while he maybe lets out a growl or two. Tiny growls, but he is so happy.

 

******************************

 

Mickey is being squished in the arms of Ian, and he hugs him tighter. He feels safe now, he is never letting go. He buries his face in Ian’s chest and takes deep breaths. It's going to be ok now. He feels Ian seek out his mouth and he obliges.

He wants to be kissed, he wants to be held. Damn Omega feels, making him feel and shit!

He hears the Alphas tiny growls and the Omega in him respond by purring.

He feels Ian draw away and look at him.

"Aww are you purring, that's so cute!"

Mickey blushes, goddammit!!!!

"It's your Alpha growls making me..."

Ian doesn't let go and looks down at him.

"I'm gonna take care of you now, and you...you'll take care of my right? I need you, I missed you!"

At this Mickey just want to kiss him, but he's still afraid. Ian makes the decision again and softly presses his lips against him.

 

 


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning for them both...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

 

 

It should feel ridiculous, but it actually feels rather safe. Still his madly blushing, because Ian is sitting behind him on the hospital bed. He's holding him while the doctors take a look down stairs to see that everything is healing well.

Ian is blabbing about the nice weather and wondering if they can go for a walk later on. Mickey tries to pay attention to his voice and ignore everything else that is happening. The doctor informs them that all is well then Ian just puts his chin on Mickeys head and exhales.

"Well that's over now."

Mickey doesn't want to break the bubble just yet, he leans back and Ian tightens his grip on him. Soon they can leave this place and live in the hotel Inger promised, and after that who knows.

Inger manages to pull some strings and they lay there until the green light is given for Mickey to leave.

Ian has asked a couple of questions, but Mickey suspects he knows the answer to most of them. Surely there's a big ass casefile on him alone.

In the hotel he seeks comfort from Ian, and they spend the evening just snuggled up in bed. Just feeding the Alpha and Omega bond.

They even fall asleep like that, not even bothering to eat. Each to scared to leave the other.

When the morning came Ian the early bird tries to order them breakfast, but is informed that there is a breakfast buffet in the lobby. He made Mickey put on some clothes Inger had brought, and they headed to the buffet.

Mickey tries so hard not to laugh at Ian’s antics but fails. Ian eats so much he feels kind of sick. But there was so much he had never seen before and he tried it all.

Mickey was a little bit more careful, he had spent many years in Ukraine and they had some shitty food that made him puke on the spot. He played it safe and went for bacon and eggs, fruit for dessert and a whole lot of orange juice.

Ian had tried to sneak some watermelon with him, got caught, and then been offered a plate so he could take it with him up to the room.

He was smiling in triumph all the way up, and when he flopped in front of the tv Mickey made his move. He hadn't felt raw sexual desire towards Ian, his suppressant taking the edge off and all that other shit.

But he wanted to feel desired. He definitely was not going to go all the way, but maybe make out a bit and feel Ian up. That’s how Ian got a lap full of Mickey, and he was more than happy to kiss the Omega into oblivion.

 

***********************************

 

Ian had an itch now, he was addicted to Mickey. He wanted more, but would never pressure Mickey into giving him that against his will.

It was more like a craving, a craving to explore and to taste his skin. To not have the suppressant take the sweet smell of him away.

He looked over the sleeping form of Mickey and reached out a hand and regretted it halfway afraid he would wake him up, but a gruff voice made him grin.

"Whadda ya want?" muffled against the pillow.

"Christ, you are not a morning person, I was gonna go for a run. Do you want to come with me?"

"Hell no, let me sleep!"

Ian got up and put his running gear on. They had been shopping for some necessities, but Ian had not brought so much money to begin with and was a bit worried about how the future looked.

A long run would clear his mind and he begun the route he had now learned. He was not going to get lost like last time and take the train somewhere unknown.

 

****************************

 

As soon as Ian walked out Mickey sprang up. He knew Ian was not a wealthy man, with the illness of being an unmated Prime and with the maniac episodes he hadn't been able too keep a job for long.

Mickey on the other hand had been sold, mistreated and never gotten to go to school, but being a Milkovich meant he had learned some tricks.

When he had run away from his dad he had taken a small fortune with him from Odessa. Svetlana and a bag full of money and drugs.

The money he had stashed in the train station in Odessa, just like in a freaking movie. He had felt like Jason Bourne with all the cash in some red bag.

He had given some cash to Svetlana and together they had sold of most of the drugs. When daddy dearest finally caught up with them, he had given her the key to the locker. The movies though doesn't tell you that they empty out the lockers every two days.

He hopes that Lana found the right locker and had taken the money with her, and not spent it all. But she was loyal, and he prays once again that she is safe and not in the hands of his father. She had been pregnant with his little brother and she had begged him to run away with her, so the kid would not grow up in that environment.

Inger had lent them a computer, and he had access to the hotels Wi-Fi. He had no cell, and no way of contacting her. Email, FaceBook, insta or twitter were hard to come by when you were trying to hide from the vicious Terry Milkovich. He had nothing.

Just an address in Odessa where Lana and the kid were supposed to be safe. He had purposely put himself in danger when he saw that Terry had found them. When he been dragged away that’s what kept him alive. Lana and his little brother Yevgeny were safe.

He had to tell Ian, maybe they could catch a flight over. He searched for tickets and found some that weren't that expensive. Suddenly he started feeling this crushing feeling of loneliness.

It was in a nick of time they found him his Alpha. When he was not close enough to Ian he got those insane cravings of just holding Ian to him and never letting go. Just to soak in his smell and reassure himself that Ian was real and not going anywhere. At least not without him.

 

*********************************

 

Mid-run Ian was feeling crowded, like everyone was watching him. Calculating when they could jump him. He tried to tell his brain that it was not real, but to no avail.

He turned and ran towards the hotel again. He needed Mickey. His Omega would calm him down; keep him grounded. Sometimes they could not be separated at all. Being without each other for too long had severed the bond.

He practically ripped the door off it's hinges and ran right into Mickey. The smell of him calming him down. And Mickey just wound his arms around him.

"Fuck, I was gonna run after you"

Ian chuckled.

"Yeah I had to get back to you. My mind was all loopy."

"Loopy? You are such a dork"

Ian kissed Mickey on top of his head.

"I can't, I can't function without you. Shit freaks me out, and at the same time I'm so fucking grateful."

Mickey decides he must tell Ian everything, because Ian is his everything.

 

 

 


End file.
